1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise-shielding panel for preventing noise radiation from the surface of an engine body of an automotive vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with automotive vehicles, it has been proposed to provide noise-shielding panels on the surface of an engine body to prevent engine noise from radiating outside. Such noise-shielding panels are usually constructed of a steel plate and a sound-absorbing material attached to the inner surface of the steel plate. The noise-reducing panel is elastically installed on the surface of the engine body through elastomeric members. However, such a noise-shielding panel is complicated in construction and accordingly difficult to produce, thereby making production cost high.